Donna Maza
Donna Maza formerly known as just Donna is the real mother of Ultear and Virgil and is Derek's wife. Appearance Donna was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. Her irises were black and she kept her dark purple hair at chin length. Her hair was normally quite unkempt, cascading down the sides of her face and covering her ears. Only a few strands of her hair hung down her temple, some falling between her eyes. Due to her training methods, Ur wore light clothing in the cold weather. She wore a short, tan jacket with a dark brown collar and cuff and two breast pockets. The pockets could be closed by buttoning the small flaps above them to their front. She used to leave her jacket open to reveal a maroon tube top below it, partially exposing her midriff. She wore a pair of black jeans and a belt with a scaly design and metal buckle. Her outfit was completed by a pair of simple brown shoes. Her underwear was her training gear, consisting of a green bra coupled with a pair of green underpants. Both undergarments had lime upper borders with a pattern of dark triangles running along below them. When she was mutated she has brown fur with black hair and a blue dress. Personality Ur, during her time with her daughter, was a good, caring and loving mother. She was also very humble, as seen when she said that there were many other sorcerers stronger than her. She had to give up Virgil in order to save him. She feels she was an underseving mother after her battle with her own son. She is still in love with Derek as he did with her. She has a friendship with Kireina, Kyle's mother. Powers, Skills and Abilities * Ice-Make: Being someone who has mastered the Magic, Ur practices Ice-Make. This allows her to mold any type of object from ice. * Ice Magic: Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice, often freezing whatever the user comes into contact with. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far. *'Ice Demon Slayer Magic '(Formerly): A form of Demon Slayer Magic which allows Ur to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice for slaying Demons. Like other Slayer magic, it allows Ur to consume external sources of ice to enhance her own power and regain stamina while at the same time granting him immunity to it. She also gains tremendous resistance to her own ice (thereby eliminating a possibly lethal weakness); which focuses around shaping elaborate constructs out of ice, this Magic relies more on sheer power, with Ur generating rough, shapeless masses of purple ice in order to both cause grievous cuts and inflict immense blunt damage, as well as to protect himself from harm. The most fearsome aspect of Ice Devil Slayer Magic, however, are the incredible freezing capabilities it grants: with a simple swipe of his arm, the Exorcist Mage has been shown instantly freezing people and vast landscapes solid with the same ease; his mastery over such form of Magic is enough to single-handedly encase in ice the entire Sun Village and its Eternal Flame, holding the remaining spirit of the Fire Dragon Atlas Flame. The ice itself appears to be exceedingly powerful, seeing as a Fire Dragon Slayer was incapable of melting it, and, as the name itself suggests, is especially effective against Demons. This Magic seems to surround Ur with a cold aura, with Kyle noting how the temperature lowered suddenly after her appearance. Following her defear, Ur transferred her Magic to Virgil. *'Ice Demon's Rage '(Formerly): The Devil Slayer's equivalent of a Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow, Ur, after inhaling, releases a large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from her mouth, directing it towards a target area. The blizzard inflicts great blunt damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. Ur was shown employing this technique right after consuming ice, possibly enhancing its effects due to the strength replenishment. Weapons None. Family *Unnamed Husband (Abandoned) *Ultear (Daughter) *Derek Maza (Husband) *Virgil Maza (Son) *Julian Maza (Son) *Elisa Maza (Sister in Law) *Beth Maza (Sister in Law) *Diane Maza (Mother In Law) *Peter Maza (Father In Law) Voice Actress Kira Vincent-Davis. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Former Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Wives Category:Married Category:Mothers Category:Witchs Category:Sorcress Category:Double Agents